Total Drama Shinobi
by blackheart0009
Summary: When Naruto appeared in this world he was bored. So when he was offered to join a new game show he took it looking for a chance to make friends, and to end his boredom. What crazy antics will Naruto bring to Total Drama Island. rated M for swearing and more later. Pairings secret for now.
1. Meet the Campers

Okay everyone here is a new story to try out. After reading a great story of the same crossover called What a Dramatic Life, a fellow author and I started to think of our own version. Now we are not coping Mumei Mu but we will have some part similar as he did do anything we could have done first so it is hard to make something different but good. Hope we did well enough though. Also note that this Naruto is cannon Naruto sent here after the war but has little to no charka at all! So do not expect him to use shadow clones or other jutsu. We will get more into that later as the story goes along.

Disclaimer; Both shadowwriter329 and myself do not own anything from the Total Drama series nor the Naruto series. We are not making any money from this and it for the entertainment value only.

Total Drama Shinobi!

Chapter one; Meet the campers

* * *

><p>At the dock, a man in his mid-thirty smiled at the camera with a grin, "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawankwa! I'm your host, Chris McLean." He paused to let it sink in before speak up, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"<p>

Chris walks down the dock as if he was on a stroll, "Here's a deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp." He halts his stroll in front of the camp sign, "They'll compete in challengers against each other than have to face the judgments of their fellow campers." Chris paused for a bit, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch of their team member walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the loser boat, and leave the island...for good." He grinned, gesturing at the dock.

(Campfire site)

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies," Chris thumbed at the campfire site, "Where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He grabbed a stick with marshmallow and take a bite before tosses it away, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune," Chris pulls a treasure crest out of nowhere "which, let's face it, they will blow off in a week. To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and….each other."

(Dock)

Chris returned to the dock, "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on…" He takes a deep breath as he pointed at the camera with a grin, "Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

><p><em>Theme song<em>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris beamed as they were brought back, "All right, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort, so it they seemed a little T.O, that's probably why." Chris chuckled. As if it was on a cue, the ship just pulled up as Chris turn to face the first camper with his infamous grin, "Beth! What's up?"<p>

The farmer girl suddenly tackles Chris with a squeal, causing him to give her a weird look, "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth blinked, "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh…Thanks?" Chris muttered with raised eyebrow before glancing to see a giant Jamaican walking up to him with duffle bags and greeted him, "DJ."

"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before glancing at the scene, "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked the host.

"Yo, Dawg this is it, Camp Wawanakwa" Chris confirmed with a grin

"Hmm…Look a lot different on form…" DJ muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock while glancing around.

Chris then turned to the newest camper to arrive "Hey, Gwen."

The Goth girl sighed. "You mean we're staying _here_?" Gwen jerked her head at the rundown camp.

Chris chuckled, "No, _You're_ staying here. My crib is an airstream with A.C. that-a-way." He thumbed over his shoulder to the distance.

Gwen got into the host's face. "I didn't sign up for that!" She growled.

"Actually, you did." Chris smirked, proudly presenting the contact before Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half, "the great thing about lawyers is…they make a lot of copies."

Gwen growled again before picks up her bags. "I'm not staying here!"

"Cool," Chris said not at all concern "I hope you can swim though because your ride just left." There was sound of boat honking as it left the island.

"Jerk…" Gwen muttered angrily at Chris and the camera as another boat pull up with a cowboy in pink shirt doing some kind of dance before he flipped off the boat.

"Chris Mclean! Wassup man. It's an honor to meet you, man!" The cowboy greeted with fist bump.

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"

Geoff grinned, "Thank, man!"

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen whispered to DJ and Beth,

Chris looks at the dock again before introducing the new camper to other campers, "Everyone, that is Lindsay." The blonde bombshell waved to everyone with a smile, "Not too shabby?" Chris whispered to the camera as Lindsay walk up to Chris.

"Hi! Okay you look so familiar." Lindsay pointed at Chris as he grins at her.

"I'm Chris McLean." She blinked and stares at him with quizzical expression on her face, as his smile dropped into a frown "…The host of this show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from."

"Um…Yeah…" Chris blinked with dumbfounded expression on his face as he stares at Lindsay walk to the group before muttering something about not bright. He turns around to see a new teenager stepping onto the dock, "Heather."

The teen stared at her fellow camper with a frown before she took her sun glasses off and walked pass the host without saying anything. Beth came up to greet the girl. "Hi!" she cried unknowingly spitting as she talk not to Heather's cringing "Looks we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!"

A loud rock music cut them off as everyone look at the source to see a punk standing on top of the speaker before leap off the boat.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted the punk.

"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duncan threatened with a scowl, making a fist.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." Chris chuckled, "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie."

Duncan shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Okay then." He picks up his bag and wink at Heather, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Drop dead you skeez," she replied crossing her arms.

Duncan took his place next to Lindsay before Heather stated as she walked pass them "I'm calling my parents now, Chris! You can't make me stay here!"

Chris grinned as he pull out the contact showing that he can. They turned as another boat honked its horn. The ship was pulling a skiing jock in red jumpsuit, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris cried as said jock waved to everyone with one hand but it caused him to have a wipeout and flew over the group's heads before landed into the suitcases. Everyone winced as they watch a suitcase flew into the air before splashing into the water, soaking Heather in process, "ugh, my shoes!"

"Wicked wipeout!" Chris shouted to the jock before Tyler freed his fist from under the pile before he gave the thumb ups. He heard the next boat leave before he glanced right behind him to see a nerd with some kind of keyboard in his arms. "Welcome to camp, Harold." Chris grinned.

Harold stares blankly at Chris. That nerd is really starting to creep everyone out. "Um…what's he looking at?" Beth asked the campers, only to get shrugs and a few shivers.

"You mean this show is at this crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold questioned Chris.

"You got it," Chris replied.

Harold stared before he pumped his fist. "Yes! That's much more favorable to my skills."

Chris watched as Harold joined the others and wince glad to be away from the boy. He turned to see the next camper "contestant number nine is Trent." The host nods to the musician.

"Hey nice to meet you man. I saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Thank! I knew I rock that show!" Chris boasted as they pound fists.

"I saw that." Beth inputted, "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity that week."

"Lucky! I wish I was dropped on my head." Harold said before Lindsay added, "me too!"

"So this is it?" Trent asked looking around at the camp and the other campers including Harold who was picking his nose. "All righty then," he muttered worriedly before he took his place next to Gwen. He smiled at the girl who looked away but she smiled back after a minute when he wasn't looking.

Chris grin as the next camper came onto the dock. This was one he was waiting for. "And here's Naruto! Our modern shinobi."

The new kid was a respectable six foot with spiky blond hair. He wore a black and orange jump suit and a head band with a strange leaf with a swirl stitch onto the front. Naruto scowled with narrowed eyes at Chris, "Don't mock the shinobi skills Chris. I can easily get back at yea."

"And risk getting kicked off the show?" Chris asked with a grin not scared but paused when Naruto leaned closer to Chris, "But it may be worth it so watch yourself."

Chris gulped starting to get worried and made a note not to get on the dude's bad side…or at least have the blame shifted from him. Lindsay raised her hand like she was in class, "What a shinobi?"

"Shinobi is an old-fashion term used to describe the meaning of ninja," Harold stated though he looked slightly nervous.

Naruto raised a brow but smiled as he walked up to the others, "Wow, I'm surprised you knew that."

Harold shrugged, "I have a lot of knowledge about many different fact that is not widely known."

"Umm," Beth started, "Don't ninjas wear all black?"

"One that's a serotype," Naruto answered. "And two, I am not what you called your average ninja. Besides the best way to blend as a ninja is to not be what you expect as a ninja."

The others looked at him not sure how to reply to that. "Makes sense," DJ finally said.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto blinked before look up to see a surfer girl walk up to Chris with her board.

"All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here."

Duncan scoffed, "nice board…this ain't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be at beach." Bridgette asked.

Chris points at the polluted beach with a grin, "We are!"

"Great…" Bridgette seems to be disappointed after seeing the polluted beach before bend down to pick up her bag, unawake that she just hit the host in head with her board as he started talking again.

"Ow, darn it! That hurt!" Chris groaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Hi, I'm Geoff!" Geoff greeted Bridgette with eagerness in his tone as Bridgette turn to him, swinging the board. It was lucky that the boys duck under it though Naruto only leaned back slightly.

"Watch the board!" Harold whined.

"Hi, I'm Beth!" The farmer waved as the camper's ducks again.

"Alright we meet surfer girl here," Heather said wringing the last of the water out of her hair. "Can we get on with the show already?"

"Did someone miss their double cappuccino macchiato this morning?" Duncan smirked as Harold snickered.

"Get bent," Heather shot back.

"Our…" The host winced as he touch his head, "Our next camper is Noah."

"You got my memo about my allergies?" The bookworm asked the host.

"I'm sure someone did." He already got it but he tosses it in the trash can just before the show.

"Wonderful…" Noah said sarcastically, "Is that where we're stay at?"

"No, it's your mother's place and we're throwing a party." Duncan said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Did you do it yourself?" Noah deadpanned before Duncan grabs his lips with his hand and a needles in the others.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"No thank…Can I have my lips back, please?" Duncan released him with a grin, "Thank…"

"What's up, y'all! Leshawna's in the house!" Everyone look up to see a black teenager waving at them and they can hear Harold gasping at her. "Yo, hey baby, how you doing? How's it going" She give Chris a high five, "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves trouble 'cause I came to win." She teased the campers as the campers chuckled at her jokes, "Oh what's up, my brother? Give me some sugar baby!" Leshawna raised her hand to DJ as he reply back with high five.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!" Harold bubbled as he appeared behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're real big and loud."

"What did you just said to me?" Leshawna said getting angry, "Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet. I'll show you big baby!"

But before the sister could beat the nerd to a pulp Naruto pulled her back, "Oh yeah you want some of this? Well, come on, then!"

"Easy girl, you can't kill him now," he glanced at Harold and raised a brow at the boy's stance and saw how unbalanced he was and wide open "it would be too easy anyways."

"Alright campers settle down!" Chris said. He did not want them fighting on the dock just yet when he was still in range.

Chris walks up to two new campers in matching clothes, "Ladies! Katie, Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"

"Oh, my gosh! Look! It's a summer camp!" Katie gushed to Sadie.

"I always wanted to go to summer camp!"

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

Chris rubbed his head as they walked by all confused before noticing the homeschooled farmer, "Ezekiel! What's up, man?"

"I think I see a bird," Trent snickered as everyone look at Ezekiel with puzzled expression.

"Wow, even I wasn't that dumb," Naruto muttered and he would be the first to admit he was a real idiot at times.

"Okay look dude, I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled whole your life. Raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and get kicked off too early okay?"

"Yes sir," Ezekiel said as Chris pushed him towards the others.

"That's just…wow?" Gwen shook her head, dumbfounded.

Chris grinned as the next boy turned up "Cody! The Code-ster! The Code-Meister" Cody flashed his gap grin as they high-fived.

"Hey man, psyche to be here." He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes.

Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips. "Save it, short stuff." Cody grinned at her before taking his place.

"Maybe next time man," Naruto said. He could understand wanting to impress a girl that you like. Cody smiled at Naruto and the two fist bump.

"Eva! Nice, glad you can make it." The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl. Cody decided to give her a high five, only to get her bag on his feet as he yelped.

"What's inside? Dumbbells?" He whined.

"Yes."

Naruto reach over and pulled the dumbbells off of Cody's foot, which gained looks from everyone especially Eva. "Relax buddy, easy fix."

"You seem strong," Eva stated. "You fight?"

Naruto grinned at her, "You could say that."

Eva narrowed her eyes before she jabbed her finger at him, "You. Me. Spar later."

Naruto gave a small laugh, "Cool, I look forward to it."

"She's all yours man," Duncan said shaking his head.

"WOOO-HOOOOO!" Everyone jumped at the booming voice and turn to see the large teenager, "Chris, what's happening?" He giggled to himself, "That is so awesome! WOO-HOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed into a bear hug.

"Awesome to be here man!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah! Man, that is just so…" Owen paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled at him.

"Yes! Awesome! Woo! Are you going to be on my team?"

"Oh, I sure hope so." Gwen muttered with sarcasm tone, rolling her eyes.

"WOO!"

"You about finish?" Chris asked Owen before the large boy put him back on ground, "sorry dude, I'm just so psyched."

"Cool. And here comes Courtney." He pointed at the ship with the said girl who was waving at the group.

"Thank you." Courtney take Chris's hand and step down before make her way to the group, "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen grabbed Courtney's hand and shakes it excitedly. "How's it going? I'm Owen!"

"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel. Owen eyes were shiny and Sadie fainted and even

"This is Justin." Chris introduced him to the group, "Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Thanks man. This is great." Justin said as they shared a fist bump.

"Just to let you know, we just pick you based entirely on your look."

Justin smirked at him, "I can deal with that."

"I like your pant!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.

"Thanks man."

"'Cause they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"

"No, just had them for a while."

"Oh…cool." Owen gave him a thumbs up before he smacked his head with his palm, "Stupid…"

"Hey, everyone! Izzy!"

"Hi, Chris! Hi!" She waved before slipped off the ship and hit her chin on the dock and splashed into the water.

"Ooh! That was bad" Tyler laughed and Courtney ran up to her but Naruto beat her there and pick Izzy up.

"You're alright?" Naruto asked, watching Izzy shook her head like a dog and shook the water off.

"Yeah, that felt so…good! Besides hitting my chin. So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Naruto just laughed liking this girl's energy. "That is good call!" Owen cried out pointing to Izzy

"First thing first, we have to get a group photo for a promo." Chris chuckled, "Everyone on the end of this dock!" With that, the campers gather at the end of dock and take their positions,

Naruto stand right next to Heather as Izzy giggled as sat on his shoulders. The others were surprised that Naruto didn't seem phased by this. The host leap on the ship with camera, "Okay, one…two…three! Whoops, forget the lens cap." He clicked a button and the cap open up. "Now hold that pose…Hang on, card filled!"

"Oh come on!" Leshawna muttered, "My face is starting to freeze."

"Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanakwa…WHOA!" Everyone cried out as the dock break down, sending them into the water, just as time for Chris took a picture of them in the water. "Okay, guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10."

(Campfire)

"That is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris waved at the scene, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" The campers glance at each other, Duncan made a fist as Harold seemed too close to him and the nerd leaned away. Naruto smiled as he looking at everyone, knowing this will be fun. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting vote off will win 100,000 dollars."

"Excuse me," Duncan smirked, "What will the sleeping arrangements will be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He thumbed at Heather.

Heather looked disgusted, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

"No." The host shook his head, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay raised her hand, "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay you are, but that's not really how it works here…" Chris sighed, "And it's Chris."

"But I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!"

"Yeah and I'll break out in hive! It's true!"

"That cannot be happening." Gwen groaned before Owen grabs her and Tyler in headlock, "Aw come on, guys. It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!"

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler whispered to Gwen jerking his head to Duncan who had a deer in a head lock and giving it a noggie. Naruto however pulled the punk off of it and they glared at each other. "You got a problem buddy?"

Naruto glared back at him and Duncan blacked away slightly. Naruto didn't look it but he can be slightly intimidating. "Not unless you cause a problem then we should be fine."

Duncan played it cool and scoffed turning away, "Whatever."

Chris then waved at them all to get their attention, "Okay listen up, here's the deal. At first we were going to split you guys up into two teams. But with 23 campers here we can't do that yet. So instead of giving you one more camper I manage to convince the producers to do something no other show has done before. You all will do a challenge right here, right now."

At once he was given protest from the other campers;

"What!?"

"You can't do that!"

"Not cool bro."

"That's not fair!"

"Quite!" Chris shouted getting them to stop. Once they did he pulled out a small wooden idol of his head, "this is a Genuine Mclean brand Chris head. I was planning on hiding this on the island and anyone who finds this will get an instant ticket back into the game even if they were voted off. But the producers wouldn't go for it so this is your challenge. I hidden an idol like this one somewhere on the island. The person to find it in two hours and brings it to the campfire will have immunity. The rest will have to vote someone else off."

"What happens after two hours?" Trent asked.

Chris grinned evilly, "You don't want to know."

"You said find the idol and bring it back to the dock," Heather pointed out, "does that mean once it is found anyone can take it and bring it to the dock?"

"That's right," Chris said. "All the more fun for me."

"But this island is huge," Bridgette said "how will we be able to find it?"

"I'll be giving hints every now and again" Chris informed them. "Also your time starts…Now!"

At once the campers started to scramble towards the camp. Some pushed others out of the way, like Heather did to Lindsay, and some were thrown back, like Harold was by Duncan, and others broke off heading off in different directions. Chris chuckled as he watched it all, "This is going to be good."

* * *

><p>Duncan hid in one of the bushes by the camper fire near the docks. After checking the area out for the head he had a different plan in mind. "Hey man, what're you doing?"<p>

Duncan turned to see Geoff walking up behind him. Duncan groaned, "Go away I don't have the idol."

Geoff shrugged, "I can see that. You would be running to the dock if you did. So what are you doing?"

Duncan sighed seeing as he was not going to be rid of him soon, "Alright I'm planning on ambushing them and taking that idol before they can win."

Geoff nodded, "Cool. Need any help?"

Duncan blinked and looked at Geoff. While he did not look like the strongest or toughest guy around he had to admit with Geoff's open shirt the boy showed he had decent muscles. "Sure whatever."

* * *

><p>Owen looked under the tables of the mess hall thinking this would be the best place to hide the idol in his mind. He glanced around seeing now one there before he spotted the door leading to the kitchen. He giggled to himself before he started to tip toe towards it. Even if the idol wasn't there he might still get a nice snack. He peeked inside the door before he went inside. As the door closed Izzy dropped down from the rafters after checking them out. Afterwards she ran outside to check somewhere else.<p>

Owen saw that no one was around though there was a large pot cooking on the stove. He giggled as he pulled the lid off and smelled the flavor from the food. It seemed funny to him but it looked like Sloppy Joes. He was about take a spoon and take a bite before someone grabbed his shoulder roughly, "Hey! What are you doing maggot!"

* * *

><p>Gwen peeked under a bed in one of the two cabins she found. As she started to open the empty draws she heard a Chris's voice on the PA system. "Attention camper! This is your first hint! The Idol is not, I repeat Not, inside a building."<p>

Gwen groaned annoyingly before she exit the cabin. To her surprise though she found Leshawna exit the door to the other side of the cabin, "Oh hey girl," the sister said with a wave.

"So you had the same idea huh?" Gwen asked thumbing at the cabin.

Leshawna nodded, "Yep but looks like it was for not." She glanced around, "You wanna team up for now?"

Gwen raised a brow, knowing it was everyone for themselves right now, but figured it wouldn't hurt, "Sure I guess."

* * *

><p>Heather walked through the woods keeping an eye out for the idol but more importantly she was on the lookout for a strong looking camper. She went back to check by the dock and saw Duncan and Geoff waiting in wait for the camper with the idol to come down. She can respect them for a good strategy but now she needed to work her own game play. She knew she was not strong enough to take the idol from the strong looking camper nor could she protect it from Duncan and Geoff if they try and take it from her. It would only work if she got a kick to their crouch but she had a better idea. She already was looking for people to put into an alliance and now was a good start. She needed someone strong to not only get the idol for her but able to stall the punk and party boy long enough for her to run by with the idol. The question though was who.<p>

"Fatty might be a good option. He could easily block those two while I get by and I could easily bribe him with cake or something. DJ is pretty big so he could be a good choice. Then there is Leshawna." She frowned, "She big and tough looking but she rubs me the wrong way. Eva is strong but might be too stubborn to be use right away like that."

Her mind then went to the one boy that was not only able to keep the sister from killing Harold but also move Duncan with ease. "Naruto, he would be perfect. Now I only need to find him."

"And why would you need to find me?" a voice said from above her.

She froze and look up to see Naruto standing on one of the high branched of the tree above her. She stared amazed, "How did you get up there?"

Naruto chuckled before he jumped down, much to Heather's amazement, and landed in a crouch in front of her. He stood up and replied, "That? That was nothing. You should see the trees back home. They are way bigger than these. But why are you looking for me?"

Heather composed herself "listen I'm looking for some campers to be in an alliance with. And you are perfect. You are highly skilled from what I saw and can easily help us win this challenge. I say we work together to win this challenge and then try and make it farther into the game."

Naruto raised a brow. He could tell she wasn't lying about wanting to team up though he can tell she was hiding something. He knew she was smarter than him and would help him a lot. "What if we are on different teams after this challenge? I'm not going to throw challenges just because you are on the other team."

Heather smirked hearing this and was not outright rejected, "We will play it by ear but I won't let you throw challenges. It would look suspicious and get us both voted off. Now let's find that idol."

Naruto grinned, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Bridgette looked up from her spot on the beach when Chris was heard on the PA again, "Alright listen up campers! An hour has pass you get a move on and find it already! Here's another clue; it can be found in plain sight. It is not inside anything, it is not buried, and it is not covered in anything. Basically…it out in the open people!"<p>

Bridgette signed as looked around. She saw Katie and Sadie standing up now from their holes they were digging thinking it was buried. Before she could walk off she gasped as did Katie and Sadie when they saw Justin standing before them. He looked so hot to them with the sun glowing behind him and making him seem like an idol more than the dumb Chris head. "Hey ladies," the model said with a grin.

"Hey," all three girls said weakly as they waved, feeling weak kneed.

"You ladies haven't seen the idol anywhere have you?" Justin asked.

"No we haven't," Bridgette admitted before she could stop herself.

"We checked all along the beach," Katie said.

"And anywhere nears the docks so don't strain yourself looking there," Sadie added.

"Thanks," Justin said before he walked away.

The girls all sighed as one before they fell to their knees.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel was in trouble. He was held up by Eva with both hand around his neck. Said girl was growling as she tighten her hold. Around here were Noah, who was shaking his head in disbelief, Cody who was looking scared, and Courtney Lindsay and Beth who were scowling and crossing their arms at him. The group somehow manage to find each other in the woods while searching for the idol. Courtney tried to get everyone to work together under her leadership but then Ezekiel made a comment that landed him in this position. "Care to repeat that dead man?" Eva growled.<p>

"Eh," Ezekiel choked out, "My dad, says I should help out the girls on my team. Since guys are stronger than girls we need to work hard to find that idol."

Noah made a small grunt while Cody winced but said, "C'mon girls, so he said something stupid. Guys do that all the time."

"But guys are smarter than girls," Ezekiel added which did not help his situation.

"I'll get a shovel," Noah joked knowing Ezekiel just finished himself off.

* * *

><p>DJ and Trent walked through the woods where they heard a water fall nearby. The two decided to team up to find the idol and were now nervous as they were not sure how much time was left. As they exit the tree line they saw the waterfall and what was under it. On a small stone pillar, almost like a podium, was the idol. With it standing along and the waterfall making a rainbow effect above it was making the entire scene either impressive or very cheesy. "Wow, raider of the lost arch much?" Trent stated getting a laugh from DJ.<p>

"I'll say," DJ waved his hands in the air, "behold the sacred idol! Beware it holy power!"

Both boys laughed at their fun before they started to walk towards it, "So what now? Do we just take it?" DJ asked.

"Let's grab it and run." Trent suggested, "If we run into anyone who wants to take it from us we'll just pass it back and forth till we reach the docks."

"Sounds good to me," DJ said before he lift the idol up.

They were both stunned when Chris's voice shouted around them "The idol has been found! I repeat the idol has been found. The unlucky victim is heading to the docks as we speak. At least he should if he doesn't want to get hurt."

"What does he mean by that?" DJ asked before Trent point next to him wide eyed. DJ looked and saw the tiny stone on the pillar where the idol sat was sinking. Recalling what they were teasing about before DJ looked at Trent, "he wouldn't right?"

They heard a rumbling that was getting louder before Trent cried, "I think he would!"

Then behind the waterfall a boulder came flying out right at them. The two boys screamed and ran for it as the boulder crashed down and started to roll after them. They kept running and screamed as they went through the woods. Harold jumped out hearing their screaming and got into his kung-fu stance, "Ah-Ha! I knew I would find the one with the idol. Surrender it to me before I unleash my mad skills."

The two didn't stop as DJ tossed the idol to Trent and grabbed Harold as they ran by and lifted the tiny teen onto his shoulder. "Sorry man, but you do Not want to be here right now."

"Unhand me!" Harold cried, but he then saw the boulder coming at them ever closer before he panicked, "Run faster!"

They three ran through the wood screaming their heads off. Off to the side some of the other campers saw them but before they could give chase they stopped as the boulder rolled on by still following the trio. "What the hell?" Noah spoke what was on everyone's mind.

They kept running until they made it out of the woods and by the camp fire. They dove to the side as the boulder rolled pass them and finally landed in the water. They three laid their panting before Harold asked, "Why didn't we think of that before?"

Trent tried to catch his breath, "I have… (Huff) no idea."

He looked up as a shadow was over him and saw Geoff, "hey man, need a hand?"

Trent smiled and took the hand and got lifted to his feet. Once Trent was on his feet however Duncan appeared and took the idol from him. "Hey!"

Duncan laughed as he juggled the idol in one hand and Geoff rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry dude but we teamed up."

"And victory is mine," Duncan said before everyone else showed up.

But his victory was cut short with what happens next. They saw a strange knife with a cord attached to it stabbed into the idol while it was in the air and jumped back away from Duncan. The punk was gapping as they all watch the idol head towards the docks and hand in someone's hand. "Actually," Naruto said as he handed held the idol with Heather next to him, "We win."

Heather grinned widely as Naruto remove the knife from the idol, _'I knew I made the right choice with making an alliance with him.'_

"And Naruto is our winner!" Chris cried as he walked into view. "And with ten minutes to spare. He also has immunity so he cannot be voted off right now." He went over to Naruto and took the idol after Naruto removed the knife. Chris glared at him, "I should not make you the winner for damaging my idol. That was uncalled for."

Naruto smirked, "You said we had to get it or steal it from the other campers. You never stated it had to be unharmed."

Chris grumbled to himself, muttering about 'loopholes', when Heather asked. "So how does this elimination work?"

Chris smiled "Usually in the show we would have a dramatic campfire ceremony were after the votes have been cast and the loser is voted off. But for now I will do a simple matter. One of you will nominate a camper and those that are seconded will have a vote. So any nomination?"

Eva grabbed Ezekiel by the back of his shirt, "I nominate him."

Courtney raised her hand at once and stated, "I second it."

Chris and the others blinked "Okay that was fast." Chris shrugged, "Whatever, who votes for Ezekiel to be kicked off the island."

Eva, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Cody and Noah raised their hands at once. The boys voted because they knew they would get in trouble with the girls if they didn't plus Ezekiel did bring it upon himself.

Naruto raised a brow, "Wow what happen?"

Leshawna nodded, "yeah, what did home boy do to get all this kind of hate?"

"He made a sexist comment," Noah informed them. "In front of the girls."

Everyone went wide eyed though the girls' gaze turned to glares. "Oh tell me he didn't." Leshawna said.

"He did," Courtney confirmed. "He said that guys were stronger than guys and smarter too."

At once all the girls' hands went up as did several of the guys. There was no saving him. Naruto shook his head as he raised his hand. At least being voted off will keep him alive in his mind. Chris looked around, "well that's settles it. Ezekiel proceed to the boat of losers."

Ezekiel was dropped and the boy followed Chris's finger to the boat. His head was down as if ashamed of himself. At least they hoped it was. Chris then took the idol and passed it to him. "Here, a little souvenir for your troubles."

Ezekiel took the idol and got onto the boat and it shipped off. No one said a word as the boy started to go out of view. Trent then remembered something, "hey Chris, what would have happen if we didn't get it here after two hours?"

Chris chuckled, "You are about to find out in three…two…one."

They heard the sound of a small explosion and they turned to the boat of loser to see a large green dust cloud covering it. "So the idol was a stink bomb," Naruto said and Chris nodded. "Nice one." Naruto admitted as he fist bumped the host.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Was it good? Was it bad? Tell us and we shall update when we are able.<p> 


	2. High Expectations

Disclaimer; Both shadowwriter329 and myself do not own anything from the Total Drama series nor the Naruto series. We are not making any money from this and it for the entertainment value only.

Total Drama Shinobi!

Chapter Two; High Expectations

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris started as he smiled at the camera. "We meet our 23 vict….I mean campers. From all shapes, sizes and attitudes. But before we could split them apart we forced them to do a challenge right off the bat. Some campers teamed up even if it was a free for all. Some worked well together like Trent and DJ, as well as Heather and Naruto surprisingly, while others didn't; like Ezekiel and almost every girl here. Trent and DJ found the idol to win but they also meet one of my traps, which was awesome. Duncan almost had victory but it was stolen right from him by Naruto with some ninja skills. When it came time to vote a loser off Ezekiel was sent to the boat of losers for his comments which lawyers say I should not repeat. Though he got a little prize for his efforts…a major stink bomb!" Chris laughed as he walked across the docks. "Now with even amount of campers we will split them up into two teams. Who will be on what team? Will some of the alliances be broken and how will the campers handle the teams they are force into. Find out right now on, Total…Drama…Island!"<p>

* * *

><p>Theme song<p>

* * *

><p>Chris grinned at the campers as they stood around the campfire. "Alright we'll now split you into two teams." He held out his hand as an intern handed him a clipboard. "If I call your name out, go stand over there." He pointed off to the side before he started to read. "Gwen, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Katie, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, and Noah." As they moved Chris grabbed something green all rolled up, "from this moment on you'll be officially known as," he toss it to them and they unrolled it to see their team symbol of a rodent, a gopher to be precise, in a fighting pose with fist up and mouth wide open as if screaming. "The Screaming Gophers!"<p>

Owen looked down at the sign in awe, "Wow…I'm a gopher. Woo!"

"Wait," Katie asked nervous, "What about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here," Chris waved to a different side as he called the rest of their names, "Justin, Bridgette, Trent, Cody, Sadie, Beth, Naruto, Courtney, Duncan, Eva and Harold." They were moving slowly as Chris cried, "Move! Move! Move!"

"But Katie's a gopher!" Sadie cried tearing up, "I have to be a gopher!"

Courtney was next to her and held her shoulder, "Sadie is it? Come on. It'll be okay," she lead Sadie to her team as the girl cried, "This is so unfair. I'll miss you Katie!"

"I'll miss you too!" Katie cried out.

Naruto rubbed his teammate's back, "There, there, it's okay. You two are still here and still the best of friend. Being on different teams will not change that."

Sadie still looked like she was about to cry but started to calm down. Chris then threw a red flag to them as he said, "You guys will officially be known as…" the flag unfurled to show a sign with an anger fish on the front "the Killer Bass!"

"It's awesome." Harold said looking down at it, "it's, like…amazing."

Chris grinned before he started again, "Alright campers, you'll all be on camera in all pubic area during this competition."

* * *

><p>(Confession)<p>

"You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want." Chris grinned at the camera inside the outhouse as the flies flew around him, "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

*Static*

"Um, okay…" Gwen deadpanned, "So far this sucks."

*Static*

"I don't get it…" Lindsay stand in front of camera with her back facing it, "Where's the camera guy?"

*Static*

"Ummm, anyone else finds it weird that we are being filmed in an outhouse?" Naruto asked looking around.

*Static*

Somehow a loon got into the confessional and was putting on a pink lipstick with it wing before it quacks and open its eyes seeing the camera.

*Static*

"Hey guys, check this out. I have something very important to say" Owen said before he leans slightly and farted loudly. He giggled to himself afterwards.

* * *

><p>"All right, any questions?" no one did "Cool. Let's find your cabins." The host clapped his hands, lending them to the cabins.<p>

(Cabins)

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin." Chris point at the east cabin, "Bass, you're in the west."

They gathered their things and entered the cabins. The first thing Heather noticed were the bunk beds. "Bunk beds? Isn't that a little summer camp?"

Gwen walk pass her with a bump as the Goth said, "That's the idea genius."

Heather scoffed, "Shut up, weird Goth girl."

Outside the cabins Naruto was moving his stuff as he walked next to Eva, who was talking to him about their arrangement, "So when are we going to spar?"

Naruto thought it over, "Well we should at least settle for the day first. Perhaps tomorrow morning after my warm ups."

Eva nodded "Sounds good, gives me time for my morning reps anyway."

They were surprised when Cody came flying out of one of the cabins and landed in front of them and Trent. Naruto looked up at the door the boy came flying out of and asked "Wasn't that the girl's side of the cabin?"

Eva grunted as a 'yes' before she step on the boy to show her disproval. Chris walked up as they started to settle in as Lindsay cried out, "where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way," Chris thumbed over his shoulder to the dirty looking building.

"Communal bathrooms?" Lindsay repeated confused, "but I'm not catholic."

Chris sighed, "Not communion, communal."

"It means we shower together," Gwen informed the still confused girl before she mutters, "idiot."

Lindsay looked at Gwen for a bit before she cries out, "Oh, no! Come on!"

The others peeked out of their cabin to see what the commotion was about. "I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen chuckled as the boys starting to give him a look, "I-I-I mean no, I didn't mean like that!" He stammered, "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them." He stammers again as he heads back into the cabin "I mean…"

"Excuse me, Chris." Geoff shouts out to the host with a wave, "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all sixteen years old," Chris stated with a shrug "As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp." He grinned, "So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised." The other campers looked at him before the host added, "you've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now."

"Nice," Geoff said with a grin before they all stopped hearing Lindsay scream loudly.

"Oh man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said

Lindsay was standing on a stool screaming as she pointed down at a cockroach, "What is it!? Kill it! Kill it!"

The roach crawl around on the floor as DJ let out an unmanly scream. He jumped into one of the bunk bed and breaks it by accident.

"That was my bed…" Gwen deadpanned, not believing it.

The others were focus on the roach as it crawled around. Some campers tried to stomp on it while others, mostly girls, got back onto the beds to avoid the roach. After this went on for a minute Duncan appeared in the doorway with a fire axe in hand. With a single chop the punk was able to chop the bug in half. "Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen mused with a slight smirk.

"Whoa," Harold muttered at the scene.

Naruto peeked inside and raised a brow to the punk, "Over kill man," he muttered to which Duncan shrugged, "Whatever."

Tyler moved over to Lindsay, "If you every see one of those again, let me know okay? Cause you know," he puffed out his chest, "I can do that too."

Lindsay smiled at him as Duncan scoffed, "They always go for the jocks."

"I hear yeah," Naruto muttered but he was smiling at Tyler as he seemed like an okay guy.

(Main Lodge)

"Listen up, I serve it three times a day," The chef shouted at the teenagers, early Chris introduced the camper to Chef Hatchet and some of campers was little afraid of him, Owen especially since he had an earlier encounter with the chef. Chef roared at them, "And you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

"E-E-Excuse me," Beth stuttered, "Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Chef ignored them as he scooped the foods into their tray before Harold speak up, "Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycemic real bad," Chef's eyes twitched once, "If I don't get enough sugar…"

"You get a lot of shut the heck up!" The chef roared in Harold's face, send him running to the table in fear.

Owen whispered to Noah with smirk, "Have a cow."

"What was that?" Chef snarled and beckoning him over, "Come closer, fat boy. I didn't hear you. I don't think you learned your lesson yet."

"Um…I didn't really say anything important." Owen nervously chuckled, grabbing his tray.

"I'm sure you didn't…" Chef growled before ordering Noah, "you, scrawny kid. Give me your plate!" He dropped another scoop of food, only to have it jump back in his scooper. The chef flicked the scoop with more force and the food stayed this time.

As Noah walked away Leshawna looked at Eva who was in front of her. "Hey, what's up girl?"

Eva just gave her a blank uninterested look before she walked away with her food. Leshawna scowled at the blunt way of being brushed off, "Oh, it's gonna be like that is it?"

"Next!" Chef screamed scaring Leshawna into getting her food and sitting down.

"Um excuse me, my nutritionist said I shouldn't eat anything with white sugar, white flour or like dairy" Lindsay said

Chef gave her his normal blank almost scowling look before he caught a buzzing fly with his bare hands. "I don't think that's going to be a problem" Gwen replied looking down at her food and it seemed to twitch.

"Cool" Lindsay said with a smile as she went to her seat.

Gwen turned to the chef, "Okay I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, I think mine just moved…" Gwen stared at her food before Chef mashed it with a meat tenderizer with blank look on his face, "…Right…okay then" Gwen added with a scared looked and some of the food on her face. She went to her seat hoping to get her mind settled.

Soon everyone was sitting and eating. Naruto eating his foods without hesitation while everyone expect Owen hesitated to take a bite out of the mystery meat. He blinks, finally noticing their widened eyes and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You don't have any problem eating any of this?" Duncan asked pointing at the food.

Naruto gave him a blank look, "I had worst."

"Really?" Courtney could not help but ask. "I find that hard to believe."

Naruto shrugged, "Compared to what I had to eat during my training this is nothing."

Everyone looked at him, even Chef, as they wondered what kind of training he taken to make this better. Eva was about to ask him when Chris entered the building. "Welcome to main lodge." The host smirked, placing his arms behind him.

"Yo, my man." Geoff look up from his tray, "Can we order a pizza?" A cleaver flew past Geoff's head and cut into the doorway above Chris's head. "WHOA! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!" The party boy cried as Chef growled with a knife in hand, causing most of campers cower.

"Nice one man," Naruto said to Chef, impress but the cook shrugged, "Yeah but my aim was a bit off" Chef admitted, "I was aiming to nick his hat."

Geoff looked scared and everyone looked ready to duck for cover any second now. Chris chuckled, "Your next challenge begins in one hour."

Leshawna stood up. "Another one? But we just had one early!"

"So…?" Chris smirked before turn on his heels and walk out.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie whined.

DJ placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's our first official challenge with the team. How hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>(Top of the cliff)<p>

An hour later the campers found themselves standing in their swim suits looking down into the lake below….from the top of a 1,000 foot cliff. "Oh shit," DJ muttered stunned at all of this.

Gwen looked down the edge to the water below, "I did not sign up for this."

Okay your official first challenge is three fold. The first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff side, and into the lake," Chris said with his arms folded behind his back.

"Piece of cake." Bridgette said aloud and Naruto nodded.

Chris continued "if you look down, you'll see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic" he chuckled slightly here "man-eating sharks."

The rest of the group gasped as they saw fins moving in the water and one shark jumped out of the water snapping its jaws. "Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area. Which, we are pretty sure is shark free."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna, who was wearing a grey one piece, asked raising her eyebrow curiously.

Chris ignored her and continued, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge; building a hot tub. The one who makes the best gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight as their reward for this challenge."

"So no one will go home after this?" Courtney asked raising her hand.

Chris shook his head, "We already sent a loser packing, so you will be fighting for a reward." He then looked from one team to another, "Let's see…Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Oh wow…" Bridgette gulped, "So who wants to go first?"

Naruto looked at his teammates and saw that none of them looked ready to go first. "I'll do it."

The others all looked at him nervously before Owen said trying to help out. "Hey don't sweat it you guys. I hear that they make the interns do all the stunts first to make sure it's survivable."

Chris chuckled to himself quietly as he recalled testing this stunt with his… _intern_.

* * *

><p>"We need to test the stunt first," Chris said to a clearly not afraid Chef Hatchet who currently stood at the edge of the cliff in his swimming suit and inner tube. "You know that."<p>

"Do I look like an intern?" Chef shot at Chris with his annoyance clearly rising.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital." Chris returned back with a shrug before eyeing Chef Hatchet and saying, "Come on, just jump it you big chicken!" he finished it off with himself flapping his arms like a chicken and clucking.

"I don't get paid enough for this man." Chef grumbled as he snaps his goggles into place and jumps over the cliff screaming for his life. He slashed down but landed on the wider ring outside the safe zone. After a few moments Chef surfaces, and saw that he was alright. "I made it. I made it man..."

But then, he froze and then screamed to Chris in panic as he felt something, "SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED ME ON MY FOOT! HEY CHRIS MAN! SOMETHING AINT RIGHT DOWN HERE!" he turned around in the water rapidly looking for a sign of what touched him. As his back was turned he did not notice a shark fin before it went deeper into the water as chef turned back to the front. Suddenly he was pulled into the water by an unknown force. He struggled and struggled before he freed himself and then as fast as he could, he ran away from that area while screaming, "AH GET AWAT FROM ME!"

With a satisfied look on his face as he monitored the events, Chris concluded, "That seems safe enough" as he marked it on his clipboard and walked away as the camper will be arriving soon.

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped forward with Bridgette next to him, "It's no big deal," Bridgette said to Naruto. "Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks."<p>

Naruto chuckled seeing her nervous look as she eyed the water below. "Don't worry, everyone will be fine." Then Naruto jumped down with a wide grin. He flew down before he landed in the water. He then waved up at everyone, "It's good everyone!"

Bridgette smiled seeing Naruto was okay, "alright, I'm next." And with that she dove off the cliff like a high diver and landed easily in the safe zone. As she surfaces she was all smiles. "Nice one Bridgette," Naruto said as he held his hand in a fist to her. Bridgette smiled and returned the fist bump.

Eva was the next to jump, "Look out below!" she cried, which both of her teammates did before she splashed between them. When Eva surfaced she spat some water out, "That wasn't hard."

"Good to know," Naruto said as he waved the boat to get them out of the water over and the three climbed on.

Trent smirked as he walked forward, "Let's do this" he got a high five from Cody before Trent jumped "Yeah!" he shouted all the way down.

Duncan soon followed him, simply crossing his arms without a sound not caring. Justin followed them doing a perfect dive into the water. However he landed on the outside of the safe zone. "Hey man swim here!" Trent cried from the boat.

"Dude paddle or you're shark bait!" Duncan cried pointing behind him where two shark fins swam at the model. The model turned as the two sharks broke the water with jaws open wide before they stopped and stared. Justin with his perfect model body and water dripping from him added to the light behind him made the model perfect in their eyes. The shark's eyes turned into hearts and to everyone amazement they allowed him to stand on one of their heads and they carried him to shore.

"Whoa," was all Naruto could say amazed as the two girls beside him sighed, also taken in. "I have no idea what happen but nice work."

"Thanks," Justin said as he accepted Naruto's fist bump, "It's a gift." And with that he flipped his wet hair and once again the two girls on shore sighed.

The group looked up as Harold jumped, Screaming out excitedly with a "rock on" sigh forming in his hands and his legs spread out. "…Um…shouldn't he keep his legs together because…" Naruto attempted to say before winced as Harold landed on with his legs forming a perfect split and full pressure his family jewelries with a high-pitched scream that make all males to winced, feeling the phantom pains.

"Oooooh" The sharks also winced.

"Oh, hate to see that happen." Chris chuckled, taking pleasure in witnessing the nerd's pain.

Up top Beth looked down and was too scared to move, "I'm sorry. I can't do it. I'm too scared."

"Ah, that's okay," Chris started, "Unfortunately, that also make you a chicken! You'll have to wear this for the rest of the day." He then placed a hat shaped like a rubber chicken on her head.

"For real?" Beth asked looking at the hat.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Chris clucked, "That mean a chicken path is this way!" He pointed at the escalator that mysteriously appeared on the cliff's side. DJ sighed as he rides it down.

"This is, like, so lame, right?" Lindsay turns to Heather with smile.

"Fully lame." Heather agreed with her but not at all upset seeing as it was someone on the other team.

Courtney looked down before she said "Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."

"What condition, Courtney?" he asked wondering what she was talking about.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you want to," Chris smirked at her as he pulled out another chicken hat, "But it might end up costing your team the victory. And then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney gazed at the Gophers, "I've seen the other team and I don't think nine of them will jump."

"Alright, here's your chicken hat." The host chuckled before turn to the remaining Bass teammates, "alright, let's tally up the results." He looked at a clip board, "Hold on, that's eight jumper and two chickens. We're missing one."

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried.

"We have to be on same team Chris!" Katie cried with her before get up closer to Chris' face, "Please! Can we be on same team? Please! Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" They chanted together in Chris's face.

Off to the side Cody frown being sorry for the two friends. Glancing over he thought of an idea to not only help them out but get him closer to his crush, "I'll switch places with them." He said holding his hand up."

"Alright fine," Chris said wanting it to stop. It was no fun if it was happening to him. "You're both on the Killer Bass now. Cody you're on the Screaming Gophers."

Both girls cheered while Cody moved onto the Screaming Gophers and stood next to Gwen smirking. "That means you're up girls." Chris now that things were on track.

"We're coming Killer Bass!" they both cried as they ran off the cliff and fell while still holding hands. Both made it to the safe zone without separating until they boat came by to get them.

"Okay that's nine jumpers and two chickens." Chris said before he turned to the other team, "Screaming Gophers. If you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull cart to out your crates on."

"Sweet," Geoff stated seeing the cart down at the beach. "Okay who's going first?"

Tyler puffed out his chest to impress Lindsay said, "I'm going first!" He take a few steps back and ran off the cliff, "Cowabunga!" he flew down until…

"Oh!" Bridgette and Naruto groaned from the beach, witnessing Tyler's body clashed with one of the buoy tower before he slid down into the safe zone.

After a minute of no one going Heather said, "I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather crossed her arms with her nose in air.

"Why not?" DJ asked.

"Uh, hello, nation TV? I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked, not believing what the teen just said.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lindsay said, looking in Heather's eyes.

Heather smirked at her happy someone was following her lead so easily before Leshawna growled out "Oh you're doing it!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl!"

"Back off, Ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!" The girls gasped.

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!" Leshawna shot back.

Everyone was backing away as the two went at it. Heather said nothing before she added, "Well, at least I'm popular."

"Oh snap," DJ muttered stunned at the game play here.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!"

Heather then suddenly found herself held up in the air over Leshawna's head before said girl tossed her over the edge. Heather screamed all the way down before she splashed in the safe zone. Heather growled seeing that her hair was now a mess. "Leshawna, you are so dead!"

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I!?" Leshawna shout down to her, before she muttered to herself, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She jumped off with a scream and landed next to Heather in safety zone. The sister smirked at Heather who splashed the girl.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest." Lindsay whined to Chris

"Yeah…" The host laughed, "No."

Lindsay then jumped off screaming as waving her limbs wildly. Gwen came after hear screaming as well holding her legs close. Cody followed waving his arms and screaming too. Izzy laughed like a manic spreading her limbs out as she splashed down. All of them landed in the safe zone.

"Unh-unh! No way, man!" He gulped, take a step back. "Not even going to jump."

"Scared of height?" Chris smirked at DJ.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid!"

"That's okay, big guy…" Chris said before he placed the chicken hat on his head, "But you know what that means."

DJ slumped his shoulders as he rode his ride down.

"Ok campers there's, only one person left." Chris said in his mega phone down to the campers, "You need this jump for the win. Good luck dude no pressure…ok there's pressure" said Chris to Owen making him lose a little confidence.

Everyone was cheering for Owen to jump. Even frowned wanting to cheer the guy on but he was on the other team. But he had faith in the lovable lug who was putting on his floaties.

* * *

><p>(Confession)<p>

"I was pretty darn nervous. See the thing is I'm not that strong a swimmer" Owen said nervously.

*Static*

"I'm looking at this guy and thinkin' there's no way he's going to make it" Geoff said chuckling.

*Static*

"I actually thought if he jumps this...he's gonna die" Gwen deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this," Chris said with a smirk wanting to see him jump more for seeing what would happen.<p>

"I'm going to die now, I'm going to freakin' die now" Owen said scared. He stood with his eyes closed before he open them and charged forward screaming, "Yeah!" to try and keep himself from chickening out. Once he made it over the edge it jumped before it registered what happen. "Oh Crap!" he shouted before he screamed as he fell, gaining speed. Everyone waited before Owen landed in a belly flop. The result was a huge explosion of water that made it nearly half way up the cliff. Basically everything was sent to the shore on shore, Sharks, boat, campers, even one shark could be seen hugging the top of a tree for dear life. "Yes!" Owen cried in the safe zone of the water. "Yeah! Oh, Yeah! Who's the man?"

"Whoo-hooo!" Lindsay cried out as the other campers cheered. Even Naruto could not help chuckle at the display. Up top Chris shouted, "The winner; the Screaming Gophers!"

Down below Owen looked around in the water. "That was awesome man!" Naruto cried before he looked at the oaf concern, "What's wrong?"

"I think I lost my bathing suit." Owen replied.

The other campers voiced their gross concerns and replies.

* * *

><p>The Killer Bass team watches on as the Gophers loaded their crates on the pull carts and walk back to their cabins, singing about something.<p>

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter." Courtney winced in pain as Eve walk up to her and pick her crate up, scared Courtney.

"Shut up and pick up your crate…" Eve slammed it down, "Chicken!"

"Hey, I'm the only one here with CIT camping experience here, you need me!" Courtney said trying to defend herself. The rest did not look that impressed.

Naruto walked past Katie and Sadie, holding two crates to help his team out, before he noticed they were heading off to the woods. "Where are they going?" Naruto asked Eva as he walked next to her and Bridgette who was pushing her crate.

"They had to go to the bathroom," Eva grunted annoyed, "They better hurry, we are behind enough as it is."

Naruto paused looking at the two crates left behind, "Should we take them along until they come back?" he asked getting looks from the two, "I mean we are already behind as it is so…"

"Can we even move all of them at once?" Bridgette asked looking from Naruto's two crates in hand.

Naruto smirked getting an idea, "I think I know how, Evan can you handle two crates?"

Eva turned her head to him and jabbed her head to her crate in her hand, "Put it here."

Naruto nodded and placed one crate on Eva's own which did not hinder her much. Naruto then placed the second crate right on top of Bridgette's. The surfer was stunned at what Naruto did. She turned to tell him he made a mistake when she saw that he picked the abandoned crates up like before, one on top of the other, and moved back to Bridgette. When his back to her he kept walking till his back was to the crates and help the surfer girl push the two crates. Bridgette was stunned before she pushed to help him but was still impressed with Naruto feat. Even Eva was impressed and that made her want to spar with him more.

* * *

><p>The Screaming Gophers were making great time as they pulled their carts and kept their song going, "hey look!" Tyler cried pointing ahead, "there's the camp!"<p>

"Wow that was easy," Owen added with a giggled.

Cody nodded, "yeah I'm pleasantly surprised."

* * *

><p>Courtney turned to see Katie and Sadie returned, "All better?" she asked holding her right eye. At their nod Courtney pointed ahead, "Then hurry up and get your crates." As they left she muttered aloud, "I think my eye is swelling up."<p>

As they moved ahead the two best friends started to complain that they were starting to get itchy.

* * *

><p>At the camp ground the Screaming Gophers were pulling on ropes connected to their crates with the ropes in their mouths. "Remember you can only use your teeth to open the crates." Chris said walking by the, before adding to the camera "I came up with that one"<p>

"Rey I rink I got it ropen" Izzy said while pulling on a rope. The crate then gave way causing several items to fall out. Izzy however had her tongue out, "Ow, ow, rope burn on my tongue."

After the rest got their crates open they started to go through them to see what they gotten. "Hey check it out I got wood." Owen said holding two wood planks up.

"I got some tools here and what looks to be a pool liner." Trent said holding them up as well.

Over to the said Heather and Lindsay walked over to Leshawna who was digging through her crate. "I just wanted to say I didn't mean what I said about you being a rap star wanabee and I love your earrings there so pretty" Heather said.

"Straight up?" Leshawna asked surprised before she said sincerely "Well I'm sorry about pushing you over the cliff and all."

"No worries, I needed a push. Truce?" Heather said while sticking her hand out

"Yeah, yeah you got it." Leshawna said while shaking Heathers hand. Then the three walked away.

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said to Lefanda back there?" Lindsay said

"Leshawna," Heather corrected before she added "Hah, no. she's going down. And P.S those are the ugliest earring I've seen in my life."

"Oh," Lindsay added but was still confused, "so if you hate her why are you being nice to her."

"Have you ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Heather said as if it was simple logic.

"Oh." Lindsay replied before she added curiously, "I'm your friend right?"

"Oh yah for now" Heather said, simply before walking away.

* * *

><p>As they Gophers kept working the Killer Bass finally showed up "Ugh! Finally..." A struggling Harold stated, dragging a crate.<p>

"Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked curiously.

"They had a small," Naruto paused wondering how to word it, "Accident involving poison ivy."

This was true as the itching kept getting worst Bridgette helped them figure out that they touched poison ivy when they were taking a break. Both girls were now sitting in the shallow part of the lake cooling their butts off and reliving them of their itch for now.

Leshawna noticed Courtney's eye, which was bitten by a bug. "Ooh, what happen to your eye girl?" Leshawna asked before Courtney covered her eye quickly.

"Oh nothing really, just an allergy." Courtney said nervous.

"I think it's getting worse," Naruto added, checking out her eye.

"Shut it! We don't need the other team knowing that!" Courtney whispered frantically.

Morel was low for the Killer Bass. Naruto however got their attention as he stood on the crates, "Listen guys, they may be ahead but that does not mean we are out. We are here and we still have a fighting chance."

"Why bother?" Duncan asked, "They are half way done and no one else is going home tonight so why not stop now?"

Naruto jumped down and walked up to Duncan, "Maybe but will it be worth it? What happens in the next challenge and they are ahead? And the one after that? And the one after that? Are you just going to roll over and just take it?"

Duncan scowled and crossed his arms. Naruto looked at everyone, "If we give up then it will not stop there. We still have a chance and we will fight for it."

Courtney shot up, "Naruto's right! We are still in this."

"Where do we begin Cyclops?" Duncan replied sarcastically but Courtney got into his face. "Open the crates." Courtney said with authority. "Bridgette go find those Itchy girls!" Courtney said. "We need all the hands we can get."

"Ok" Bridgette confirmed before leaving.

It was hard work for the Killer Bass. The Gophers worked well as a team, some campers holding the wood in place while the others hammered. Courtney may have been consider the project manager but it was Naruto that held a more leadership role in teamwork. Naruto helped held the wood into place as Beth hammered nails in. Harold mange to keep bring wood for them as every time he held the wood for Beth it was crooked. The Gophers pass the tools around with ease, Duncan struggled to take the hammer the most, even having one time letting to slip and nail (no pun intended) Harold in the crotch which left him unable to avoid a wooden plank Bridgette held up to the face. In the end both teams took their buckets of water and passed them along relay style till their tubs were filled.

When everything was finished Chris looked between them to judge the hot tubs. The Gophers' hot tub looked perfect with the motor running, steam coming from the water and slight bubbles forming. The bass was less perfect. It was still solid and going, though the outer wall was a bit sloppy from the haste and it has a bit of tape and rope around the edge to hold it steady. Chris looked at the Gopher tub and declared, "This is an awesome hot tub."

The rest of the Gophers cheered while Chris checked the Bass tub. It saw how messy it was and tabbed the side. It held before he kicked it. The Bass were on edge but the tub still held. "Solid and going I will give it that," the host said before holding an arm towards the Gophers, "But the winners are the Screaming Gophers."

The Gophers cheered and Owen jumped into the tube in new swimming trunks. The Bass looked a bit disappointed but felt a bit prideful as they ended up doing a good job still. Chris then said, "Gophers, you get to rock this awesome hot tube for the rest of the summer. Bass, you are lucky this was not an elimination so you can relax till the next challenge."

The Gophers cheered and hugged each other. Heather hugged Lindsay who smiled and held onto Heather tightly. Owen was crying out, "Woo-hoo!" several times, not noticing he left his new trunks in the hot tub. "We get to stay~. We get to stay~. We are so awesome~." he chanted shaking his body, much to the displeasure of the others. Then he went over and hugged both Heather and Lindsay finishing, "We won the contest~."

Lindsay laughed at the happy oaf though Heather panicked as Owen hugged them while still naked.

* * *

><p>(Confessional)<p>

"Yep this came still pretty much sucks," Gwen said with a sigh, "but now that I am actually here, I guess I might as well try to win. Plus there are some guys here that might make the place more manageable." She finished this with a slight blush.

*static*

Heather sat there with crossed legs and hand in her laps, "We won today but it could have been worst. Even if Naruto is on the other team I still have someone to help me in my alliance from the other side. I have this contest in the bag."

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the dock with grin, "the teams are formed and the crazy challenge went off with some bumps for the campers and man was it awesome. The game just got started and already have some friction in the teams. And some of our campers is getting some attention from the ladies if you know what I mean. Will it be good or will he burn? What other crazy antics will our campers bring and who will make it farther in,<p>

"Total…"

"Drama…"

"Island!"

* * *

><p>Whoo! Now that was a long chapter for this but I hope it was worth it. So what do you all think so far? Was Naruto good? What do you guys think of the teams? What of the attention he is getting from the different girls? Know which ones they are? Don't worry cause there are more surprises waiting and I hope not to disappoint.<p> 


End file.
